After School Fun
by fanaticfanfictionwriter
Summary: Highschool AU. Francis tries to woo Mathieu by passing him a note, thus starting a relationship between the two. With a few misunderstandings, Francis and Mathieu become study buddies. Third chapter is USUK omake.
1. Flirtatious Francis

"And that class is how you solve this function. Now let's graph it."

It was only twenty minutes into the period and Francis was utterly bored, not only was math a boring subject, but Arthur wasn't in his class. Without the hot-tempered man, there was no one to annoy. Fortunatly, Antonio and Gilbert were there with him, so at least he wasn't going to die of boredom anytime soon.

Looking across the room, he could tell he wasn't the only one uninterested. The bostrious American was failing at trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip, the Greek math genius was asleep, and the Polish student was playing with his skirt. Then he noticed his favorite classmate was surprisingly the only one really paying any attention.

"Yo! The awesome me is trying to get your attention!" whispered Gilbert snapping Francis out of his perverted thoughts.

Smirking, Francis pulled out a fresh piece of paper and scribbled something down in French. Folding the note in half, Francis wrote Mathieu's name in fancy lettering right on the middle of it.

"Gilbert!" Francis whispered. "Pass this to Mathieu."

"Who the fuck is that?" Gilbert asked. Surprised that Gilbert didn't know who the Canadian kid was, replied with a shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean 'Who's that'? Mathieu is the blond boy sitting next to his brother Alfred!" France replied barely above a whisper.

"Okay, okay lover boy." Gilbert took the note and passed it over to a kid named Kiku who passed it to Feliciano who happily passed it to Mathieu with a quiet "Ve~". Francis watched as Mathieu opened his note as secretly as possible, as not to have the teacher see, and scanned the elegantly written French with an ever increasing blush spreading across his face. Gilbert and Antonio watched Mathieu get redder and redder before he had excused himself to the restroom.

"Kesesese! What the hell did you write?" Gilbert snickered. Francis chuckled to himself before replying with "I was only trying to strike up a conversation with the boy~"

.

.

When Mathieu returned from the bathroom, he took the note and wrote a reply back. He quietly asked Feliciano to pass it back to whomever he got it from. After the note passed Kiku, Francis read over the note before he found himself smirking. Picking up his pen, he wrote back, but signed his name at the end of the note this time. After receiving Francis' note, Mathieu just sat there. He couldn't believe the school's flirt was talking to him, in the language of love no less! He started to get butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Francis being somewhat interested in him.

After staring at the note for the longest, he looked across the room to see the man who made his knees go weak, looking at him. Francis gave a cute little wave to Mathieu, which ended up making him blush. Mathieu quickly looked back down at the note trying to contemplate just why Francis would try to talk to him. Looking back over at Francis he could see him chatting amongst his friends, when for a good five seconds, all three of them looked at him and snickered.

.

.

So that's it. It's just was just someone they could make fun of. Turning around, he tried focusing back on the math problem in front of him, but he couldn't help shake the tugging feeling in his heart. After about ten minutes, Feliciano tapped Mathieu on the shoulder shoving another note at him.

_What's wrong? :( I finally get your attention and you've already lost interest~ Do you have a free period next? I wanna show you something~ ;)_

Holding back a blush, Mathieu replied with:

_Uh yeah, I have a free period next._

It didn't take long for Francis to write back:

_Bien, meet me after class~ Can't wait~ ;)_

Anxiously waiting for the period to end, Mathieu tried to not think about Francis' intentions but alas he kept thinking about what he might want to show him.

Gathering his things after the bell rang, he felt a light squeeze to his butt. He turned around to find Francis there wearing a smirk "Ready Mathieu?" he purred. Mathieu tried to suppress a shiver but failed to as he was being dragged by Francis down the hall. They stopped behind a large stairway, which gave them immense privacy.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Leaning in, Francis stared into Mathieu's violet eyes and whispered his name before he claimed the shy Canadian's lips. Mathieu was shocked at Francis' kiss at first, but soon gave into the kiss. Grazing his tongue against Mathieu's lip, Francis moved one of his hands to the small of Mathieu's back with the other holding himself up against the wall for support. Sensing Francis' desire to deepen the kiss, Mathieu granted the Frenchman's tongue entrance. Oh the things Francis's tongue could do! So skilled and so experienced, you'd think he's been practicing his whole life. At the thought of Francis perfecting his skill with many other people, Mathieu stopped their little makeout session.

"What is wrong Mathieu?" Francis said with a worried look on his face.

"Why?" Mathieu said trying to avoid looking at the other boy in the eye.

"Why what _mon chaton_?"

"Why me? I mean, you could have anyone you wanted...why choose me?"

Francis stared at him, trying to come up with a way to answer his question.

"Do you doubt-"

"I saw you..." Mathieu said looking down. "You along with Gilbert and Antonio. Snickering...was I some bet? Did they dare you to do this?"

"Mathieu, it's not what you think..."

Holding back tears, Mathieu gently pushed Francis off of him.

"I have to go, I just remembered my brother needed my help..." he said walking away and not looking back.

Francis stood there, shocked and almost heartbroken...you can't really lose what wasn't yours...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

He ended up dragging himself to the cafeteria where his two best friends were. He sat down with a thud and put his head down.

"Franey, what's wrong?" Antonio asked, for once sensing the mood.

"Did Mattie not like what you showed him? Kesesese." remarked Gilbert.

Putting his head up he began to explain what had happened until he spotted Mathieu sitting across the lunch room. Without a word to as why he was leaving his friends, he up and walked over to the table where Mathieu was sitting and grabbed the empty seat next to him and his brother.

Francis, unlike many others, never confused Mathieu with his brother and could defiantly remember who he was.

"Oi Frog, what do you think you're doing?" asked Arthur.

Francis forgot about one little thing: the overprotective Briton. Arthur was a close family friend of Mathieu and Alfred's. They'd often spend weekends, vacations and holidays together you name it. Francis, not a family friend of the brothers, was a family friend to the Kirklands. Arthur's older brother Ian and he were great friends, leading to Francis and the Kirkland brothers becoming fast family friends. Even though his family knew the Kirkland's very well, he never once mingled with Alfred and Mathieu's family.

"Uh, how'd you know?" Mathieu blushed.

He never knew Francis paid any attention when the teacher would praise his intelligence. It was the only time Mathieu had someone recognize him as someone other than his brother.

"How could I not? I always noticed your excellent grades on tests and homework." Francis smirked.

At the beginning of the school year, that's how he was able to really remember who he was. Eventually he started to notice the way his silky blond hair would frame his flawless face or the way he blushed whenever anyone noticed him as Mathieu. He soon realized the only way to make that adorable blush appear was to show him he was noticed. At first it was a simple smile in his direction which soon evolved to generously picking up his things when it fell and getting to see his cheeks flare up.

"Well that's fine and dandy Frog, but what the bloody hell are you doing here?" interrupted the annoyed Briton.

"I was wondering if Mathieu would be willing to help me for the upcoming math exam. Of course, I'd be willing to be his _study buddy_ for the French quiz next week.~" explained Francis who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the words "study buddy".

"Absolutely not! Matthew is much too busy afterschool! Right Matthew?" Arthur cut in.

"_Mon aime_, I am sure Mathieu here can speak for himself.~"

"Hell yeah he can!" piped up Alfred who had just finished his lunch.

"Sorry Francis, but Arthur is right." Mathieu said getting up to throw away his garbage with Francis following shortly behind.

"_Mon cherie_, what is the matter? So quick to agree with that eyebrows...do you really not want to spend time with me?" said Francis just a little worried Mathieu had already rejected him.

"Oh, so you don't need help in math?" Mathieu smirked sending shivers down Francis's spine.

Something about the way Mathieu smirked, excited Francis. He didn't know what it was whether it was a confident yet daring look or one that challenged him to go further. Either way he liked it, he was dying to know what other faces the younger blond could make that'd send his brain in the current frenzy it was in now.

"_Ohonhon_~ As much as I'd love to spend some time with you, in all honesty I do need someone to help me with the upcoming test."

"So flirting with me to get me to help you?" Mathieu said in all seriousness.

Before the older blond could deny the accusation, Arthur walked up to them and lightly pulled Mathieu away.

"Come on Matthew, lunch is over. No need to suffer around the Frog."

Another attempt to try and score even more time with Mathieu was foiled. He swears the eyebrows was born to cockblock...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Not in the mood to rush to his next class, Francis trudged his way to Creative Writing. Despite taking his time, he walked into a nearly empty room. Looking around, he had first say in picking his seat. Spotting an empty desk scooted next to Mathieu's chosen desk, Francis walked over and sat down. The younger blond was startled by the movement next to him and looked over to see the Frenchman seated to his left.

"You know, I never got to dispel your accusation." purred Francis to the boy giving him the cold shoulder.

"I don't blame you for believing Arthur's warning..." Francis said to no one in particular.

"H-How'd you know-"

"_Mon cherie_, I grew up around the boy. And surely he'd know about my '_habits_'." chuckled Francis.

"R-Really? I just thought...well..."

"Well what? You've peaked my interest~."

"Well the way he said it...it seemed like you were an ex of his." blushed Mathieu.

"_Qu-Quoi_? Despite what you've heard, I do have standards dear Mathieu."

He couldn't believe the boy thought he dated that...that tea bastard! The mere thought sent chills down his spine, and not the good kind. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Mathieu giggling.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny Mathieu?" Francis said with a smile appearing on his face.

"It's just that I shouldn't have assumed that! I mean, the way he's acted towards my brother since we were little, I was wrong to think that." Mathieu said inbetween giggles.

"Oi, he's acted this way around Alfred since you two were little?" inquired Francis.

"Y-You've noticed?" said Mathieu halting his growing laughter and blushing.

"_Oui_, everyone but Alfred."

"Yeah, Al's always been one to never sense the atmosphere. Anytime someone told him, he'd say '_What? I'm not an astronaut! Do I look like a weatherman?_'"

"Well for one, you are much smarter than your brother and much more cute. I'll never know how people confuse you two. The both of you are quite opposites." Francis commented.

Turning to look at Mathieu, he could see his red face flare up. Before he could do anything, the bell rang and the teacher came through the door. Francis looked around the classroom to see it packed with class mates prepared to learn.

Throughout the period, Francis would sneak glances at Mathieu and at the times when he was caught, Mathieu would give a small smile before turning his attention back to the front of the classroom.

The class lesson was finished five minutes earlier than expected, which was the perfect moment for Francis to try and woo the Canadian.

"Mathieu, tell me. Are you honestly busy after school?"

"Uh well...not really. I mean if you call studying being busy, then yeah I'm busy...why?"

"I was wondering if you could go over some of math lessons we went over."

This was his chance with only three minutes left before they would go separate ways. He was truly hoping to show Mathieu he was not a player, and that his feelings for him were real.

.

.

.

**A/N: Ah! A cliffhanger! Just felt like cockblocking you from seeing what happens~**

**Okay not really. Just wanted to end it here since it's 90% of what I had planned for this fanfic. Next chapter might be the ending, rating might go up or maybe not~**

**Stay tuned to find out if Francis gets sexy times!~**

(Comments, critiques and questions are very much welcomed! My last fanfic had some readers who felt the spacing could've been improved. Hope I fix that problem in this one!)


	2. What is this math you speak of?

.

.

Francis was the most nervous that he'd ever been in his life.

He had never felt the same way about any other person before, and this whole new experience was nerve-wrecking. His heart was racing at an all time high and his palms were sweating like crazy. He felt like he was someone else at the moment, no longer the suave, confident and smooth charmer who never faltered nor missed a beat in wooing people he deemed beautiful. He was French for pete's sake! He knew how to shower people in want and desire for him! He should not be this puddle of lovey dovey goo that he was acting like now.

-

"Fr-Francis?" Mathieu said pulling him out of his thoughts and looking worried.

"Oh oui?" Francis replied nervously.

"I, uh, said 'yes'. You can come over m-my house to study."

_Mon dieu_, how long was he in La-La Land for?

"_Merci_ Mathieu!" Francis said relieved.

"But I h-have to warn you, Arthur always comes over after school to help Al w-with his homework."

_Shit._

"Oh that will not be a problem! I promise to stay on my good side! But I cannot guarantee Arthur will do the same.~"

"Just t-try not to egg him on. As you know, he is hot-tempered..."

"Anything for you Mathieu! And if I do act up," purred Francis, "feel free to punish me.~" whispering so dangerously close to the petite blond's ear.

Pulling back, he couldn't help but note the boy smelled of sweet maple syrup. Hmmm. Francis was starting to wonder if he tasted like it...  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"What in the Queen's name is he doing here?" yelled a slightly angered Arthur. "I thought I told you to stay away from the Frog!"

"Arthur! He's just here for some help with the math lessons from class!"

Almost ready to blow his top, Arthur stormed out of the house.

"Ar-Arthur! Where are you going?" asked a worried Mathieu.

"To the store! We're out of milk!"

Crossing over to the living room, the boys sat down on the couch and pulled out their math notes and textbook. After about five minutes, Alfred came down the stairs looking for Arthur to found his brother and their classmate.

"Hey Mattie, where'd Arthur go? He promised to bring up sandwiches and never came back..."

"Oh, he went to the store to get more milk."

"Wah? You don't need milk to make a sandwich!"

"I know that but what I don't know is why you're eating in your room. Didn't Arthur help you clean that two days ago? You'd get crumbs everywhere if you ate in there."

"Well don't ask me! Artie offered to make me one! Someone offers to make you food, you don't turn that down!"

Francis suppressed a giggle. Artie? He should spend some more time with this family.

"Why would he do that?" asked a puzzled Mathieu.

"Beats me! He offered to make me one after I stared talking about those two hot girls in our English class! I asked him which one he thought was hotter, but he completely changed the subject! I even offered to set him up with one of them!"

"Hm Alfred, maybe Arthur doesn't want to talk about girls? Maybe that's something he's not interested in." hinted Francis. That boy was really dense...

"What do you mean Frenchie?"

"Oh nothing Alfred, just maybe that's not something he's into." cringed Francis at his nickname.

"I think I get what you're saying...instead of hooking Artie up with one of them, I should just hook up with both girls instead of one! Thanks French dude!" Alfred said before leaving the house to go and fetch Arthur.

"Sorry about my brother..." apologized Mathieu.

"Nonsense! And besides, we're alone now thanks to him.~" purred Francis as he started to nibble on Mathieu's neck.

"Nghhh...Fr-Francis...n-non..." moaned Mathieu as he tried to push the older blond off him.

"Why do you doubt my feelings Mathieu?" Francis said playfully as he started leaving a trail of red marks.

"I-It's...hnnng..." Mathieu mewled trying to answer his question.

"It's what, _Mathieu_?" smirked Francis as he started to push the younger one down to crawl on top of him.

"I-I don't want to be your fling or toy, I want to be your only one." said an upset and afraid Mathieu. Pulling back Francis could see the tears forming in the corners of the boys eyes. He kissed each eye closed before reaching for Mathieu's hand. Looking him straight in the eyes, he began kissing each finger tip slowly and delicately.

"_Mon amour_, you are the only one my heart wants." he said placing small kisses on Mathieu's neck again.

Sighing into Francis's light kisses, he began feeling the Frenchman's stubble rubbing against his skin causing him to giggle.

Sitting upright, Francis had a look of confusion upon his face. Mathieu, sensing his new love's confusion, climbed onto his lap and started stroking the Frenchman's slight stubble while giggling to himself.

"Your beard tickles!" giggled the Canadian as his continued stroking the small hairs.

"_Ohonhon_~ If you like rubbing it so much, I have a another place you might enjoy rubbing even more.~" said a smirking Francis to a flustered Mathieu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you enjoyed the story! Sorry if it seemed rushed or anything, but if you see anything wrong, feel free to correct me! Hopefully my wording doesn't seem awkward or anything. Next chapter will be an omake to find out what happens next with our hero Alfred F. Jones and the tsundere prince Arthur! There will be Franada fluff so fear not!**

**Oh! And Happy Birthday Francis c:**


	3. Omake

You'd think after growing up around someone, you'd know them like the back of your hand. This was quite the opposite for Alfred, for he had trouble sensing the mood.

Yes boys and girls, Alfred F. Jones was terrible at reading the atmosphere and no one was more annoyed at this than Arthur.

Having difficultly expressing emotions, Arthur had hoped that one day the loud idiot could decipher his tsundere actions.

But alas, that day wouldn't be coming any day soon, for the American was oblivious to Arthur's feelings.

He tried, he really did! For Valentines Day he sent the younger blond a box full of chocolates, for Christmas he bought him a new video game, and for his birthday he got him a McDonald's gift card! MCDONALDS. Nothing could scream "I know you better than anyone else" than a card that would give you greasy hamburgers and fries for the day you were born.

After years of trying to win Alfred over, maybe it was time to move on...

But that was impossible. He's loved him ever since he could remember and just throwing away his feelings wouldn't help for his heart belonged to the unknowing American...

He was almost to the nearest grocery store when he was stopped by someone calling his name. Turning around, he could see Alfred running up to him and shouting his name over and over again as if he didn't hear him the first time.

"Artie! Hey Artie! Wait up!" yelled the American.

Now, Arthur was torn between ignoring him and continuing with his small errand or waiting for his crush to catch up.

He chose the former. Rather than fall for the blond's charm, he would go inside, get what he needed, and go about his life.

Or that's what he thought he would do, until the American grabbed him by the wrist. Looking behind him, Arthur could see Alfred grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" panted Alfred.

With a close up of the younger blond, Arthur noticed his flushed face along ridged breathing patterns.

"I-I...guess not..." Arthur stuttered.

"Well let's get that milk! Then we can go home and make those sandwiches you promised!" Alfred said with a cheeky grin.

They walked inside and went to the back of the store where they kept the refrigerated foods. While Arthur grabbed a fresh carton of milk, Alfred's phone went off. Looking down, he noticed a few new text messages waiting for his reply.

.

* * *

><p><em>H-Hey Al? While you're out, could you grab me a couple of things?<em>

_- **Mattie Williams**_

_Oi, Alfred, Mathieu and I will be needing a few things and it would be very helpful if you brought them back~_

_- **Frenchie**_

_Al! You coming to the party at Antonio's? ;) can't wait to see you there!_

_-** Amelia**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"What is so bloody interesting Alfred?" asked an annoyed Arthur.

"Amelia told me she's gonna be at the party this weekend!" said an excited Alfred "Oh and Mattie and the French dude need me to pick something up for them. I wonder what they need, since they didn't tell me."

"Al. You're flunking math, and I won't allow you to go to that party! It's right before your big math exam and you need all the time you can get to study for it!" Arthur said angrily. "And knowing the Frog he probably wants something indecent like condoms."

"Oh so they need condoms? Woah, Mattie likes dudes?" Alfred said as though he had an epiphany.

"W-Why does that matter?" asked a nervous Arthur. What if he found out that Arthur himself liked other guys? Would Alfred still wanna be his friend? Would he push him away? Or worse, would he be disgusted by the thought of two guys in love?

"Oh nothing really. Just never knew he like them. He's my brother and I care about him, so if this is who he is, then it's fine by me." Alfred said in all seriousness.

Arthur was stunned that Alfred could be this deep. In fact, he no longer was so worried about him finding out about his sexuality. This was his chance. Finally, a way for Arthur to tell him the truth.

"H-Hey, Al? I have something to tell you." admitted a scared Arthur.

"Hmm? What is it Artie?" smiled Alfred.

For a second, he considered chickening out, but that smile Alfred had plastered on his face, gave him a sudden burst of courage.

"IlikeyouAl!" Arthur said in a rush.

"...I like you too Artie!" Alfred said, a bit naive and ignorant.

"No I like you. L-Like how Matthew likes the Frog." said a flustered Arthur.

"I don't...understand, you mean-" said a confused Alfred.

"I love you. I love you as much as Antonio loves that Vargas kid. I love you as much as Francis loves sex. I love you as much as you love the thing you love most, McDonalds!" Arthur blurted out.

There a silence that overcame them that had never existed before. Arthur was on the verge of tears as he was expecting Alfred to be accepting or rather supportive of his feelings.

"You're wrong." Alfred said, breaking the tense silence.

"E-Excuse me?" asked a confused and hurt Arthur.

"You're wrong, about what I love the most. It's not McDonalds, it never really was." Alfred said with a surprisingly warm smile.

"W-What?...I'm confus-" Arthur stuttered out before he was cut off with a searing hot kiss from the boy he loved as long as he could remember. Letting the smaller man go, Alfred left a sweet, innocent kiss on his forehead.

"For someone who says I can't read the atmosphere sure took long enough." Alfred said, leaning his forehead on his new found lover's and closing his eyes.

"Y-You knew?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Francis kinda hinted it to me. But I figured it out on the way here...were you afraid? Were you scared to tell me this?" Alfred said, his voice laced with concern.

Waiting for a replying, Alfred opened one eye to see Arthur crying.

"Shit. Artie you okay? Was it something I said?" asked a worried Alfred.

"N-No, they're t-tears of joy you i-idiot!" Arthur said through his tears.

Alfred began kissing Arthur's tears away while whispering "I love you"'s and "Arthur". Once he was done crying, Alfred took his boyfriend's hand and walked with him into one of the aisles.

"Wh-What are you doing? We only came for milk..." asked a curious Arthur. His question was answered when he noticed he was in the sexual health aisle.

"I-Idiot! Why are we in the condom aisle?" asked a flustered Briton.

"To get condoms!" answered an oblivious Alfred.

"Yes but, you have homework to finish! And I said I'd fix you a sandwich! N-Not that I really wanted to! I was gonna make mine first and eat it before I did yours!" Arthur all but blurted out.

"I was thinking we could do something else once we get home." Alfred smirked suggestively.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A/N: I'm sorry for the very late update! Oh, and I've been planning a one-shot sequel to this. Hopefully it'll be a chance to practice my smut skills, so the rating hasn't been decided yet._

_**Reviews are welcome and appreciated!~**_


End file.
